Recueils d'OS
by JudyOswald
Summary: Ici, vous trouverez tous les OS que je vais écrire sur The 100. Le 1er est sur Jackson "Family Portrait". Le reste, tout est expliqué en début de lecture sur le fonctionnement de mes recueils d'OS. Bonne lecture à vous.
Salut la compagnie.

Ici, vous trouverez des OS de plusieurs personnages sur lesquels j'ai vraiment accroché.

J'ai décidé de les regrouper dans une seule publication avec plusieurs chapitres afin de ne pas polluer ce domaine.

Pour le moment, je posterais sur Jackson, Bellamy, Kane et Murphy. Tous seront des OC (sauf exception, sait-on jamais).

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais les autres OS, je ne les ai pas encore écrits, mais ils fleurissent dans ma tête.

Si vous voyez des fautes, des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. J'ai mis plus d'un mois avant de la sortir, elle m'a pris énormément de temps niveau correction. J'y ai mis beaucoup de ma personne dedans.

Toutes critiques constructives bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues.

Je suis donc fière de vous présenter mon premier OS sur Jackson 3

Disclamer : Tous les personnages à part mes OC ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que l'univers de The 100.

Je vous présente **« Family Portrait »**

Résumer :

Jackson a un lourd secret sur l'Arche que personne ne sait à part Abby. Lui qui respectait à la lettre les règles, beaucoup seraient déçus s'ils l'apprenaient. À partir de la saison 3 dont attention si vous ne l'avez pas vu.

XxX

Sur Arkadia, il faisait un temps radieux. Une jeune femme était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, en train de bavarder avec Bellamy, un de ses amis, sur les futurs plans que Pike élaborait. Ses doigts étaient entrecroisés, pendant que ceux de Bellamy étaient posés sur le cran de sureté, prêts à faire feu en cas de menaces imminentes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns décoiffé se préoccupait de ne pas retrouver Clarke. Ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche. Il voulait à tout prix la ramener dans leur camp, mais ce fut chaque fois, une défaite qu'il prenait mal.

Devant son air abattu, elle déposa une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase.

– Elle reviendra, Bellamy, j'en suis persuadée !

– J'aimerais tellement, sa place est ici, avec nous, soupira-t-il. Tu viens toujours avec nous ?

– Bien sûr, je ne vous lâcherais pas, même si je ne suis pas totalement convaincue par le programme que nous a soumis Pike. Éradiquer un clan n'est pas simple.

– Je suis du même avis, Tracy, tu sais…

– Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu laissais paraitre lors de notre dernière réunion d'information avec lui. Tu semblais tellement à fond dans cette idée.

– Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres et protéger ma sœur, Octavia.

– Donc, si Pike te somme de te jeter d'un pont, tu te conformeras à cet ordre ?

Il remua de gauche à droite la tête. Évidemment que non.

Elle allait prolonger leur tête-à-tête sauf qu'elle se fit déconcentrer par une personne qui venait d'apparaitre en compagnie d'une autre.

– Jaha, je le trouve vraiment bizarroïde cet homme, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, confessa Tracy. Je n'aurais jamais voté pour lui si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

– Il a fait néanmoins des interventions intéressantes sur l'Arche.

– Cela n'amoindrit pas mon absence de confiance en lui, affirmai-je. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il leur fournit, hein ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'un coup, ces personnes ne souffrent plus.

– De l'espoir, peut-être ?

– Mais la fatalité contribue à nous faire évoluer, Bell. J'espère qu'Abby et Kane dénicheront un remède pour contrecarrer ça. Personnellement, jamais je ne toucherais à ce truc.

– On dirait que tu n'as pas vraiment vécu le désespoir de perdre quelqu'un.

– Dois-je te rappeler que je suis orpheline ? Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents.

– Tu n'as à aucun moment désiré en apprendre plus sur eux ?

– J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'ai dû avancer.

Bellamy décocha un léger sourire. Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Abby et Jackson étaient tous les deux en train de prodiguer des soins aux patients. Mais quelque chose tourmentait Jackson depuis quelques jours. Abby, une femme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, ancienne Chancelière sur l'Arche, avait noté sa détresse. Jackson était son ami et assistant. Il avait toujours été là quand elle avait besoin de lui pour le soutenir dans les mauvais moments sur l'Arche. Cet homme lui donnait un peu de gaîté dans cet endroit quelquefois funeste, surtout depuis qu'elle était séparée de sa fille, Clarke. Elle attendit que le dernier malade soit soigné pour ôter ses gants en plastiques et tout en se nettoyant les mains, elle en discuta avec lui. Abby n'appréciait pas de le voir malheureux d'autant plus qu'il était la plupart du temps un homme jovial.

– Que se passe-t-il, Jackson ?

Interloqué par la question, il croisa son regard.

– Que veux-tu dire par là, Abby ?

– Tu es différent depuis quelques jours, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

– C'est une fatigue passagère…

– Jackson, ce prétexte ne fonctionne pas avec moi, maugréa-t-elle. Est-ce en rapport avec ton secret ? Si je suis au courant, c'est que tu me fais assez confiance. Alors, tu peux tout me dire !

Il se tâta avant de se lancer.

– Elle me préoccupe, Abby.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Les mains sèches, Abby se mit en face de lui.

– C'est parce qu'elle part avec Pike et son équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Depuis que je l'ai vu grandir, c'est la seule décision que je n'adhère pas.

– Je vois… Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas la vérité ? Peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis et restera à la base ? Tu sais, Tracy est en âge de comprendre.

– J'ai peur que tout le monde sache qu'elle est ma sœur et que ça me crée des ennuis pour la suite.

– Nous ne sommes plus sur l'Arche d'autrefois, Jackson. Tout a changé. Regarde... Monty a retrouvé sa mère, Hannah. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais la revoir.

– Mais le prendrait-elle bien ? Pendant tout ce temps, elle se pensait orpheline. Tout le monde ne peut le vivre aussi bien que Monty. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

– Dans ce cas, va simplement lui conseiller de ne pas faire cette expédition. Peut-être qu'elle prêtera attention à ton avis et restera. Elle a l'air pleine de bon sens pour le peu que j'ai pu converser avec elle.

– Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler, merci beaucoup, Abby.

– De rien ! Je suis là pour ça !

Il la remercia puis il alla vers la cour pour trouver Tracy en suivant les dernières suggestions de son amie. Abby avait toujours été là sur l'Arche pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle a toujours donné de très bons conseils. Pour lui, c'était elle la meilleure Chancelière. C'était elle qui apportait de la lumière dans les moments les plus sombres même si par moments la vie ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle avait été élue. Elle prodiguait de l'espoir aux personnes qui en manquaient. Et puis comme elle avait une fille, elle pouvait comprendre plus aisément les jeunes.

Lorsqu'il regagna l'extérieur, il cessa toute action en apercevant sa frangine aux côtés de Bellamy. Il n'était pas très enchanté de le savoir, car il n'osait pas les interrompre. Certaines fois, il enviait Abby pour son courage de faire face à ce type d'angoisse.

Il se déraidit un peu par le fait qu'il l'entrevit en train de s'amuser. Elle parvenait sans difficulté à se faire des camarades. Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle fut entourée d'ennemis. Elle a su s'environner de bonnes fréquentations même si de temps en temps, ces personnes n'étaient pas toujours dignes de confiance et qu'elle se laissait manipuler par eux. Heureusement que Wells, le fils de Jaha était là pour la recadrer et la tirer d'affaire quand elle se dirigeait tout droit dans la mauvaise direction. Jackson fut très peiné par la mort de celui-ci parce que ce fut à compter de ce jour qu'il l'a vit évoluer sous différentes formes.

Or, rien ne pouvait refréner Jackson de haïr le jeune Bellamy à cet instant précis. De savoir qu'il vivait des choses que jamais il ne vécut avec Tracy le rendait malade. Toutes les fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il imaginait le soir, tout ce dont un frère et une sœur pourraient accomplir s'ils étaient ensemble. Il s'amusait même à lui planifier des projets d'avenir. Il rêvait de la voir les assister à l'infirmerie par exemple où en tandem avec Raven. Non, au lieu de ça elle avait rejoint la milice de Pike. Et ça lui faisait peur.

La voix paisible d'un homme l'extirpa de ses pensées. C'était Jaha. Il détourna instinctivement son regard vers un autre lieu.

– Depuis combien de temps m'observez-vous, Thelonius ?

– Assez longtemps pour sentir la souffrance que tu as envers ta sœur.

En définitive, il s'était trahi de lui-même.

– Ma sœur ? Je n'en ai pas.

– Allons, Jackson, je ne suis pas idiot.

– Quand l'avez-vous su ?

– Je l'ai su quand je suis devenu Chancelier sur l'Arche.

En réalité, c'était ALIE, une femme hologramme qui était à ses côtés qui venaient de lui divulguer cette information. Jackson ne pouvait pas la voir, elle était visible que pour Jaha. Chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, c'était pour le conseiller et lui donner des renseignements capitaux sur quelqu'un afin de pouvoir l'enrôler.

Depuis que Jaha avait pris cette puce, il ne souffrait plus et il remerciait cet hologramme chaque jour de cette bénédiction. Désormais, il avait un devoir envers elle : recruter le plus possible d'humain pour repeupler la cité des lumières. Chaque nouveau membre était un défi inédit pour lui puisque tout le monde n'agissait pas de la même façon. Certains se laissaient influencer pendant que d'autres résistaient.

Jackson releva la tête vers l'ancien dirigeant de l'Arche.

– Je pensais que si tu le découvrais, tu me ferais vivre un véritable enfer comme pour les Blake à l'époque.

– Je ne suis plus Chancelier, Jackson, mais je peux te pardonner si ça peut apaiser ton intérieur.

Jaha marqua une pause et contempla Tracy et Bellamy. Jackson suivit son regard. Les deux jeunes gens respiraient la joie de vivre. Dans ces moments-là, c'était comme si le mal qui les entourait n'existait plus. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent avant de se lancer dans la fosse aux lions avec Pike.

– Ce doit être douloureux d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un et de le voir grandir sans que l'on puisse lui dire la vérité. Je connais un traitement qui pourrait t'aider. Ça te donnera le courage qui te manque pour le lui annoncer et tu n'endureras plus le manque de sa non-présence.

Jackson n'était pas très convaincue par ce que lui proposait Jaha.

– Je sais que tu donnes des choses bizarres au peuple de l'Arche. Abby m'a prévenu de ne pas me laisser manipuler par ça.

– Je comprends, mais Abby ne vit pas ta peine. Regarde-les s'éclater. Dis-toi qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu ferais partie de leur groupe si tu la prenais.

Jackson posa les yeux sur eux. Son cœur se mit à palpiter pendant que les mots de Jaha le troublaient. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère lorsque celle-ci accoucha de sa petite sœur et son père. Alors perdre un autre proche lui serait insurmontable.

Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, l'ancien Chancelier ajouta :

– Si tu avales ce remède et que tu as un retour négatif après avoir conversé avec Tracy, je peux te garantir que tu ne ressentiras plus aucune douleur. Après, il est tout à fait normal que l'on appréhende de la prendre au début. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi et regarde-moi.

Il pointa un doigt vers lui.

– Je suis un homme nouveau, Jackson. Je ne souffre plus de la mort de mon fils, Wells.

Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion, car ils entr'aperçurent Bellamy et Tracy qui marchaient dans leur direction. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur chemin, ils se stoppèrent. Tous les quatre arborèrent un sourire crispé. Et comme d'habitude, dès que Tracy établissait un contact visuel avec Jackson, celui-ci perdait ses moyens et évitait son regard.

– Bonjour, Thelonius. Bonjour, Jackson. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Tracy.

– Bonjour Bellamy et Tracy, répondit Jaha. Je vais bien, merci. Et vous deux ?

– Nous aussi. Quoiqu'un peu nerveux. Nous allons nous préparer pour notre expédition avec Pike. Nous devons rejoindre Monty et sa mère, expliqua Tracy.

– Très bien, dans ce cas nous vous souhaitons bon courage, fit simplement Jackson.

Encore une fois, il venait de rater une belle occasion, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas que la présence de Tracy qui le dérangeait, c'était celle de Bellamy. Ils étaient tous les deux tout le temps fourrés ensemble et il se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité d'avoir une discussion en privé avec elle. Il se satisfit de ces quelques mots échangés avec elle, même si elle lui échappait pour la énième fois.

Il baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir rempli de désespoir. Pourquoi était-il si lâche ? Même d'avoir un échange plus long, il n'y arrivait pas, ça le terrifiait.

C'est pour ça que quand elle débarquait à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, Abby s'en occupait à sa place. Pendant ce temps, il se chargeait des autres malades et écoutait d'une oreille discrète leurs conversations. Ce fut de cette façon qu'il découvrit que sa sœur avait eu un petit ami, bien qu'elle était présentement célibataire. Il aurait aimé lui apprendre toutes les choses de la vie, l'assister et être son exemple à suivre.

Jaha tendit une main sous les yeux de Jackson. Il analysa le petit objet qui était la fameuse puce et qui était dedans. Jaha s'en foutait de ce que pouvait ressentir Jackson, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son but initial.

– Je te la donne. Si tu ne veux pas la prendre, je comprendrais, mais dis-toi que je te donne la seule chance de pouvoir arranger tout ça avec ta sœur.

L'objet tomba dans la main de Jackson et il la referma. Jaha le laissa étudier la situation.

XxX

Plus tard dans la journée, Jackson séjourna dans sa chambre. Il était étendu sur son lit, admirant le plafond gris foncé. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues étaient constamment mouillées à cause des larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Jamais, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, avant. Plein de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. En particulier, celui de sa mère qui mettait au monde sa sœur.

Il était plus jeune à cette époque-là, il ne savait plus vraiment quel âge il avait. Dix ans, peut-être. Mais ce souvenir était trop ancré en lui pour qu'il l'oublie après tout ce temps. À cet instant précis, il comprit rapidement que la vie ne serait pas facile, même en devenant un adulte. Heureusement qu'Abby fut présente pour le soutenir dans cette lourde tâche. Élever une petite sœur à dix ans, sans parents.

Quand leur mère fut sur le point d'accoucher, Abby fut la première personne qu'il prévint pour que personne ne le sache.

Il se souvint de l'émoi qu'il eut quand il vit le bébé sortir du ventre de sa mère. C'était une joie intense, il était fier d'avoir eu une petite sœur et d'avoir eut le privilège de choisir le prénom étant donné qu'il était le seul membre de sa famille qui restait. Ce jour-là, s'il le pouvait et si ces fichues règles n'existaient pas, il l'aurait hurlé sur tous les toits de l'Arche pour annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Un autre souvenir parut. C'était les moments où il dut élever sa sœur en compagnie d'Abby en cachette. Il se rappelait qu'Abby avait promis à sa maman avant qu'elle ne les quitte qu'elle prendrait soin de ses deux enfants, de les chérir comme elle le faisait avec Clarke. Elle ne faillit jamais à sa tâche.

Abby eut extrêmement du mal à déguiser cette affaire en homicide. Une enquête fut menée, mais ils finirent par l'étouffer en raison d'un manque de preuves.

À l'arrivée des nouvelles règles que Jaha instaura, Abby dut pour le bien de Jackson, l'implorer d'oublier l'existence de Tracy. Dans la nouvelle Arche que Jaha créait, un seul enfant devait demeurer par famille. Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Ce fut une énorme déception pour le jeune homme, mais il avait une entière confiance en Abby et qu'elle trouverait le moyen de la cacher.

À la fin de ce souvenir, les sourires, les rires et les moments où elle passait devant lui pour lui dire bonjour se manifestèrent.

C'en était trop pour son cœur fragile. Un trop-plein d'émotions s'accrut. Il sortit de sa poche de jean la puce que Jaha lui avait donnée et il la scruta dans les moindres détails. Comment une si petite chose pouvait faire arrêter de souffrir quelqu'un ? Que contenait-elle ? Jaha avait-il raison ? Était-ce sa dernière chance de pouvoir reconquérir sa sœur qui lui manquait terriblement ?

Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Jackson porta l'objet à sa bouche, ouvrit les lèvres et la plaça sur sa langue avant de la refermer. Il l'avala et ferma les yeux tout en la dégustant, ça n'avait aucune saveur.

Il entendit tout à coup la voix lointaine de sa mère l'appeler. Maintenant, il se sentait planer. Une dernière larme coula le long de ses joues puis un sourire détendu se montra sur son visage.

Seule la voix de sa mère continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Elle lui disait : « - va lui dire, Jackson. Tu ne crains plus rien. Je te pardonne de l'avoir abandonné. » Car oui, durant tout ce temps, le jeune homme pensait qu'il avait délaissé sa sœur en la rayant de sa vie. Même si Abby avait trouvé le moyen de l'apaiser, cette douleur ne le lâchait pas et grandissait au fil du temps.

Il ouvrit les yeux et il se leva du matelas, tel un robot. Il quitta sa chambre, déterminé. Comme l'avait signalé Jaha, il sentit pousser des ailes de bravoure. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlable et d'incroyable à vivre. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'en reçut autant.

Toutefois, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'en prenant ce traitement, Jaha venait de gagner un nouveau partisan qui lui serait utile.

XxX

Déambulant dans les couloirs d'Arkadia, il la cherchait sans relâche. Personne n'était capable de lui dire où elle était, il en devenait fou.

Au loin, il vit Bellamy venir dans sa direction, il l'arrêta dans sa démarche.

– Bellamy, saurais-tu où est Tracy ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Elle est dans sa chambre en train de préparer ses affaires pour notre mission.

– Merci Bellamy.

Bellamy fit quelques pas avant d'entendre la voix de Jackson le solliciter à nouveau. Il lui fit face et il vit le médecin s'avancer vers lui.

– Dis-moi, j'ai une petite question avant de te laisser.

– Je t'écoute.

– Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Tracy ?

Cette question choqua littéralement le garçon. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il soudainement à sa vie ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jackson ? Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

– Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

Devant la persévérance et le regard de Jackson devenant de plus en plus insistant, il se devait de lui répondre.

– Nous sommes amis, il n'y a rien entre nous ! Tout le monde sait que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Clarke.

– D'accord, je te crois. J'ai une faveur à te demander avant de te laisser.

Bellamy préférait rester méfiant face à cette demande.

– Laquelle ?

– J'aimerais que tu m'assures que tu feras attention à Tracy pendant cette mission. Que tu la ramènes saine et sauve.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, mais je te le promets.

Ces mots satisfaisaient Jackson. Il laissa Bellamy et il rejoignit Tracy dans ses appartements.

XxX

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux se déplaçait dans tous les sens. Plusieurs vêtements étaient dans ses mains. Elle rangeait sa chambre avant de partir. Cette mission était de courte durée, ils revenaient le soir même si tout se passait bien, mais elle n'aimait pas laisser un tel désordre avant de partir. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées, car le stress s'amplifiait à l'approche du départ. Comme elle l'avait dit à Bellamy, elle n'avait pas spécialement confiance en Pike et le pensait parfois suicidaire. Elle avait peur de ne pas en revenir vivante. Enfin, depuis qu'elle avait intégré son équipe, elle redoutait le pire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la stoppant en plein travail. Elle ouvrit la porte et Jackson, le sourire aux lèvres se montra. La présence de ce dernier la gêna.

Que faisait-il ici ?

– Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Un peu, je rangeais mes affaires.

Tracy leva ses yeux brillants vers lui.

– Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Est-il possible que l'on se parle ? fit Jackson, tentant de casser ce silence devenant pesant.

– Euh… très bien, entre !

Une fois qu'il passa le palier, Tracy referma la porte derrière lui.

Les chambres à Arkadia étaient simples. Elles contenaient un lit, une armoire, une table et une chaise. Les vêtements qu'ils utilisaient étaient souvent les mêmes qu'ils avaient sur l'ancienne Arche ou qu'ils trouvaient lors d'une mission sur Terre. La plupart du temps, Tracy portait des tenues militaires.

Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, et ils se dévisageaient. Une certaine tension entre eux et inexplicable emplissait la salle.

– De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ?

– Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, suggéra Jackson.

– Ça ira, je suis très bien debout. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je dois te révéler quelque chose au sujet de tes parents.

Il avait piqué au vif sa curiosité. Peut-être que oui, il valait mieux qu'elle s'asseye. Elle s'installa sur son lit et proposa à Jackson de le rejoindre. Il préféra s'agenouiller devant elle, prit ses mains et planta ses yeux marron et étincelants remplis d'espoir dans ceux de sa sœur. Comme d'habitude, son corps frémit à l'idée de pouvoir croiser son regard. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la sensation ne resta pas longtemps grâce à cette puce.

Tracy était à l'écoute, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un allait enfin lui parler de ses parents. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce ça soit lui qui le fasse, mais plutôt Abby ou Kane, leurs deux anciens Chanceliers. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement cherché à en savoir sur eux, même si elle le désirait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester toute sa vie et se devait d'avancer pour ne pas sombrer dans les méandres du passé.

L'air sérieux que prenait Jackson l'inquiéta.

– Vas-y ! Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Il respira un bon coup et il s'exprima :

– Je suis ton frère, Tracy.

Incontestablement, cette nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle était à deux doigts d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement, si ça arrivait vraiment, elle pouvait compter sur la présence de Jackson pour la ranimer grâce à sa compétence en médecine.

Le regard de Tracy s'assombrit pensant que cette nouvelle pouvait être une plaisanterie.

– Tu te moques de moi, Jackson. Nous n'avons aucune ressemblance physique, je suis blanche et rousse et toi...

Cette remarque vexa Jackson.

– Parce que nous n'avons pas le même père. Je ne me permettrais jamais de plaisanter sur ce sujet aussi sérieux que la famille.

– Comment se fait-il que je sois plus jeune que toi dans ce cas ? Quel âge as-tu ? Trente-cinq ans, probablement ?

– Ma mère t'a eu lorsque j'avais environ dix ans.

– Et où se trouve mon père actuellement ? Sur Arkadia ?

Malgré le fait qu'il est avalé cette puce, il se souvenait encore un peu de ses parents et du père de Tracy. Elle ne l'avait pas encore atteint complètement.

– Non, il s'est sacrifié avec les autres quand Kane a demandé si des personnes étaient volontaires pour sauver notre peuple, nous étions trop nombreux. Il fallait maintenir un taux suffisant d'air sinon nous devions tous mourir. Ton père ce jour-là a été très brave. Il était comme toi, grand et roux.

Elle dégagea ses mains de celles de Jackson et se prit la tête. Tracy n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle pensait que son père était une sorte de super héros comme Kane pourtant, d'après les propos de Jackson, il ne l'était pas. Elle s'était inventé tout un monde autour d'eux et tout venait d'être détruit en un rien de temps. Tracy appréciait beaucoup Kane et prenait exemple sur lui bien qu'elle suive Pike. Pour elle, il avait l'étoffe d'un héros. Il était vaillant, donnait de bons conseils et il écoutait son peuple. Elle avait voté pour lui et Abby et n'avait jamais regretté ce choix.

– Je sais que c'est difficile de me croire, mais Abby pourra te le confirmer, elle est au courant.

Tracy était outrée de constater qu'Abby en était informé bien avant elle, alors qu'elle était la principale concernée dans cette histoire.

– Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. Pourquoi ?

– Abby pensait que c'était à moi de le faire lorsque le moment serait venu. Et avec les nouvelles règles de l'Arche lors de l'empire Jaha, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

– Et maintenant que nous avons changé de Chancelier, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

C'était pour Jackson, le moment de lui dire pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler. Il espérait qu'elle compatisse.

– J'étais trop lâche pour le faire. Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ces choses-là quand on a peur de la réaction de la personne.

Tracya décocha un petit sourire.

– Parle-moi de notre mère. Comment était-elle ?

– C'était une très belle femme, toujours serviable, elle est morte en te mettant au monde.

– Qui s'est occupé de nous après ça ?

– Abby et moi.

– Mais tu n'avais que dix ans...

– J'ai appris beaucoup de choses durant cette période. Abby était là pour m'épauler. Je lui cèderai ma vie pour ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai une dette envers elle. Elle m'a donné de l'espoir quand il n'y en avait plus et elle nous a sauvés d'une mort certaine puisqu'il était interdit de…

– D'avoir plus de deux enfants sur l'Arche, le coupa-t-elle.

D'en parler avec elle le soulageait et il était ravi de remarquer qu'elle s'intéressait un peu à leur histoire. Jaha avait peut-être raison, son truc bizarre fonctionnait parfaitement.

Mais soudain, celle-ci fronça les sourcils, se déserta son lit et ouvrit en grand la porte avant de rétorquer un : « — va-t'en ! »

Jackson était étonné de ce changement brutal de comportement alors que tout semblait exprimer le contraire. Il se mit en face d'elle, désenchanté.

– Mais…

\- Va-t'en ! insista-t-elle.

Devant le regard glacial qu'elle lui lançait, il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant d'aller plus loin, il se retrouva en face de la jeune femme une dernière fois.

– Tracy…

Le visage de la demoiselle se raidit.

– Non, Jackson ! Tu ne peux pas entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un, dévoiler ce genre de choses et faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai passé ma vie à me dire que j'étais orpheline, à imaginer comment seraient mes parents et à accepter cette vie.

Tracy sentit une boule au fond de la gorge se former.

– Mais tu avais l'air d'être enthousiaste à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur ta famille. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

– J'étais curieuse, oui, mais conçois aussi que je ne peux pas accorder facilement ce que tu me racontes.

– Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je sais que tu dois penser que je t'ai délaissé pendant tout ce temps, mais loin de là.

– Dans ce cas, où étais-tu quand j'avais le plus besoin de quelqu'un ?

Il réduit leur espace et il posa une main sur la joue de Tracy avant de la caresser affectueusement.

– J'étais tout prêt de toi sans que tu le saches. J'ai suivi toute ton évolution dans l'ombre. J'ai autant souffert que toi de cette rupture.

– Mais… pourquoi me le dire _maintenant,_ Jackson? Il doit bien y avoir une autre raison que celles des anciennes règles de l'Arche et ta lâcheté.

– Parce que je suis soucieux à ton sujet. Tu te lances dans une mission suicide avec Pike et Bellamy. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour sa famille, non ?

– C'est un peu tard pour ça, ne penses-tu pas ?

– Je sais, mais s'il te plait, prends le temps d'y réfléchir au moins, Tracy.

Elle ôta la main de Jackson et recula.

– Laisse-moi, Jackson !

– Ne me renie pas, s'il te plait ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai attendu pour avoir cet entretien, ne me retire pas cet espoir de te récupérer.

– Comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

– Le temps nous est compté même si je t'ai demandé d'y penser. Je viendrais te voir lorsque tu iras rejoindre Pike et son équipe. Si tu viens vers moi, c'est que tu auras choisi d'en apprendre plus sur ta famille. Si tu suis Pike, tu auras choisi une autre route dans laquelle je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner.

– D'accord, faisons comme ça, conclut-elle.

Il posa un doux baiser sur la joue de Tracy et décida de partir. Il espérait qu'elle accepte la situation et le rejoigne plutôt que Pike qui était en train de détruire l'Arche qu'il connaissait.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Tracy s'écroula sur son matelas et s'affala. Elle se sentait quelque peu coupable de l'avoir congédié froidement sur la fin. Ce qui l'embarrassait principalement c'était qu'il ait autant repoussé ce moment et qu'il le dise avant qu'elle parte.

Aujourd'hui, une question importante s'établissait : allait-elle rester pour prendre le temps d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille ou faire cette mission et continuer de vivre naturellement, en sachant ce secret ? Malgré cela, Tracy pouvait tout aussi bien faire cette mission, revenir et en discuter avec lui ensuite. Pourquoi n'approuverait-il pas cette option ? Détestait-il à ce point le nouveau Chancelier ? Le Chancelier pour lequel elle n'avait pas voté, mais dont elle était forcée d'en suivre les ordres.

XxX

Monty vint chercher Tracy pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du fourgon blindé qui allait les transporter, Jackson était là. Tracy tentait de ne pas y prêter attention et les aida à charger le matériel dans le véhicule. Seulement, elle manquait de concentration à cause de lui.

Bellamy se pencha vers la rouquine et murmura :

– Je trouve que Jackson se comporte étrangement aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda son ami, surprise.

– Il m'a même demandé si nous sortions ensemble, railla Bellamy.

– Ha oui, carrément. Et que lui as-tu dit ?

– Que nous sommes que des potes ! Et j'espère que tu ne me reprocheras pas de lui avoir fait la promesse de te ramener vivante. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

– C'est mignon, mais tu sais, je peux me débrouiller seule.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bellamy. Ils continuèrent de charger la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah intervienne.

– Tout le monde est prêt ?

Monty n'était plus le seul à avoir retrouvé un membre de sa famille, Tracy vivait la même chose.

– Une minute, je reviens, prévient Tracy.

Elle mit la pointe de son arme vers le sol, sauta du véhicule et marcha vers Jackson. À peine eut-elle le temps d'arriver qu'il dit :

– As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

– Oui, même si je n'avais pas assez de temps pour le faire.

– Quelle est-elle ?

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que le bruit du moteur de la voiture qui faisait du vacarme. Bellamy et Monty les épiaient tous les deux.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'en dire après mon retour ?

Jackson n'avait pas envisagé ce choix, il avait prévu autre chose. Il médita pendant quelques secondes avant de donner son verdict.

– D'accord, comme ça tu es obligée de revenir.

– Je ferais tout mon possible pour ! Merci de prendre en considération ma demande, Jackson. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

Il embrassa sa joue droite et elle retourna vers Bellamy qui était agréablement étonné par leurs attitudes.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard, chuchota-t-elle.

– Je l'espère bien.

\- C'est bon, pouvons-nous y aller, Tracy ? demanda Hannah.

Elle lança un regard vers Jackson et grimpa dans l'automobile. Pike était avec la mère de Monty devant.

– Oui, nous pouvons.

Bellamy ferma la porte et ils se mirent en route. Jackson observa tristement la voiture s'éloigner.

XxX

Sur le trajet, tout était calme, comme si la mort savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, mais les yeux de Bellamy et Monty posés sur elle l'intimidaient.

– Quoi ?

Bellamy détourna son regard, mais continua de guetter la scène du coin de l'œil, avare de potin.

– Jackson et toi…, se moqua Monty.

Cependant, Bellamy et Monty n'étaient pas les seuls à être captivés par cette conversation, Hannah et Pike l'étaient aussi. Les autres qui nous accompagnaient se taisaient et restaient dans leur coin.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Tracy était sceptique et incarnait les parfaites innocentes. Était-elle bien en train de comprendre cet énorme sous-entendu qu'insinuait Monty ?

– Allons… Jackson et toi… Vous sortez ensemble, non ?

Tracy avait parfaitement compris dès le départ ce que racontait ce garçon. Tous ceux qui écoutaient leur conversation pouffèrent de rire au commentaire de Monty.

\- Sincèrement, m'as-tu vraiment regardé Monty ? répliqua-t-elle. Je suis plus jeune que lui de dix ans ! Monty, tu descends dans mon estime là !

– Et alors ? L'amour n'a pas d'âge, se justifia Monty.

– Je ne veux pas enfoncer le clou, mais peut-être que Monty a raison, s'emmêla Bellamy. Il me demande de te ramener en entier, il t'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir et il s'inquiète pour toi. Si ce n'est pas une marque d'affection, je me demande ce que cela peut être.

Si Jackson ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt son secret, elle aurait certainement pensé de la même façon qu'eux, mais ce n'était plus valable. Rien qu'à l'idée que cela puisse être le cas, leur insinuation était une figure d'inceste pour elle.

Dégoutée par cette image qui lui traversa l'esprit, elle croisa les bras et rechigna.

– Non, mais ça ne va pas tous les deux ! Vous imaginez n'importe quoi !

La réponse de Tracy et sa réaction eurent le don de faire rire toute la troupe. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que tout le monde écoutait leur débat. Elle passa le reste du trajet à bouder, même si Bellamy se risquait à la faire rire.

XxX

Elle s'asphyxiait et perdait le peu d'oxygène naturel qui lui restait pour vivre. Un gros nuage de fumée jaune et épais continuait de l'emprisonner. Ils venaient de se faire piéger par des Grounders alors qu'ils devaient les assaillir sans qu'ils soient au courant. Quelqu'un les avait dénoncés.

Plus sa respiration se coupait, plus elle paniquait. Elle avait peur de mourir. Elle était trop jeune et avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'entrer aux enfers ou au paradis. La première pensée qui se présenta à elle fut celle de son frère. Lui qui avait demandé à Tracy de revenir, c'était mal barré !

Ses yeux la piquaient et s'embrumaient à cause de cette fumée nocive. Sa peau la tiraillait et la brûlait. Des cloques se multipliaient à certains endroits plus fragiles sur sa peau.

Ces enfoirés s'étaient servis de poison pour les contaminer en le fusionnant avec cette fumée. Bellamy avait essayé d'alerter Tracy et sa partenaire, mais il était trop tard, elles étaient allées trop loin. Ce poison avait été utilisé plusieurs fois auparavant dès leur apparition sur terre pour les déloger.

Sentant la fin approcher, Tracy vociféra de douleur. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était le chaos et les cris de sa coéquipière Monroe, à la suite des siens.

Dans un léger bruissement, la voix de Bellamy rugit aux oreilles de Tracy.

– Monty, non ! N'y va pas, il est trop tard !

S'accroupissant et se sentant vaincue, Tracy réussit dans un dernier effort à entrevoir une personne, l'empoigner puissamment et l'extraire des ténèbres. Elle venait de réchapper au pire. Monty l'aménagea contre un rocher et lui déboutonna sa chemise pour la faire respirer.

– Allez Tracy ! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter... pas maintenant, meugla Monty, toussotant pour éjecter la fumée qu'il avait lui aussi inhalée.

Mais malgré tous les efforts que Monty avait produits, ce ne fut pas assez. Les yeux de Tracy se fermèrent. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et écouta son cœur. Il battait encore.

Bellamy, Hannah et Pike se hâtèrent de les rattraper.

\- Monty, tu es fou, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! protesta Bellamy.

– Désolé, je n'abandonne pas mes amis et je te rappelle que tu as fait une promesse à Jackson.

– Mais regarde là...

Monty n'approuvait pas sa réaction.

– Et que comptes-tu dire à Jackson ?

– La vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

– En tout cas, quelqu'un nous a trahis, releva Hannah.

– Ma sœur, Octavia…, soupira Bellamy.

– Nous règlerons ça en rentrant à Arkadia, s'indigna Pike, fâché de voir que la mission avait échoué. La santé de Tracy est pour le moment, le plus important.

Pendant tout le trajet, Monty fit la gueule à Bellamy alors que ce dernier se préoccupait plus du sort prochain de sa sœur. Quel sort leur réservaient-ils ?

Monty plaça confortablement Tracy à l'arrière de la voiture, la maintenant en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la base.

XxX

 **Exit Music (For A Film) by Radiohead**

La voiture se gara à toute vitesse dans le parking d'Arkadia. Monty aida Bellamy à conduire Tracy à l'infirmerie. Jackson et Abby, déjà à leur poste, soignaient toujours les malades. Ils attendaient impatiemment le retour des membres partis en mission avec Pike.

Des hurlements résonnèrent jusqu'à eux. Jackson tourna vivement la tête vers Abby, soucieux.

– Abby ! Abby ! Abby ! Fais-nous de la place, vite ! s'écriait à tue-tête Bellamy, depuis le couloir.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle avec le corps endommagé de Tracy, Abby s'activa, quant à Jackson, il fut pris d'une brusque hémiplégie. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur était dans un sale état. Il l'avait averti que ça serait dangereux de s'y rendre et elle ne l'avait pas écouté, le résultat était là.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ? débreffa Abby.

– Nous avons été pris dans un guet-apens par des Grounders. Quelqu'un nous a signalé, reprit Bellamy.

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de Jackson.

Bellamy pensait qu'il se jetterait sur lui tout en le sermonnant, mais il ne fit rien du tout. Jackson était étrangement flegmatique. Abby était elle aussi abasourdie de la voir aussi stoïque.

La pensant en sécurité, Monty se retira. Pour lui, ils étaient trop nombreux dans la pièce. Il partit voir sa mère.

– Nous n'avons rien pu faire, reprit Bellamy, dévisageant Abby à son tour, confus.

\- Jackson…, bredouilla Tracy, haletante.

– Oui, Tracy ?

Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, debout, puis il tint la main de sa jeune sœur.

– Chut… Je suis là ! Économise tes forces…

Elle grimaça et ouvrit délicatement la bouche pour articuler quelques mots.

– Je… suis… terriblement… désolée… tu… avais… raison.

– Tu vois que tu aurais dû m'écouter.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Tracy qu'il essuya avec son index.

Ce que Tracy ne savait pas, c'était que ALIE venait de lui demander de jouer le jeu. Plus précisément, de faire semblant de ne pas être sous son emprise et d'être tendre avec elle, car si elle survivait, elle pourrait lui être utile.

– Parle… moi… de… nos… parents…

Bellamy avait-il bien entendu ? Tracy venait-elle de dire qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Jackson ? Qu'il n'était tout compte fait pas question de relation amoureuse ? Monty serait tout aussi stupéfié que lui, de le savoir.

– Jackson, je vais devoir absterger les blessures.

Tracy s'agrippa au bras d'Abby. L'infirmière tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui paniquait rien qu'à l'idée de se faire traiter. Elle se doutait bien que ça la piquerait fortement. Jackson serra un peu plus la main de sa sœur qu'il plaqua contre sa poitrine.

– Tout va bien se passer. Abby sait ce qu'elle fait !

La blessée cracha du sang marron, surement noirci par le poison inhalé. Abby donna un mouchoir en tissu à son assistant pour qu'il nettoie. En voyant l'état de Tracy, Abby savait que cette dernière ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre.

Bellamy restait à l'écart, les mains sur son arme de guerre, surveillant la scène sans rien dire. Il était anéanti, il perdait sa camarade et de ne rien faire l'emmerdait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé à temps comme il l'avait certifié à Jackson. Heureusement que Monty fut plus intelligent et rapide que lui à ce moment-là.

Pendant qu'Abby trempait le coton dans de l'alcool, Bellamy vit Tracy fixer nerveusement ses petits yeux bleu azur et embuer ceux de Jackson.

– Je vais y aller lentement.

La respiration de la victime monta d'un cran. Jackson était en train de se faire broyer les os. Il en percevait par l'ouïe leur craquement devant la puissance que Tracy exerçait dessus.

Abby lança un petit regard à Jackson. C'était pour elle son moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait désinfecter les plaies.

– Nos parents étaient des personnes honorables.

Elle s'attaqua aux blessures graves. Tracy grinçait des dents et se retenait de parler, même si elle accordait une attention à Jackson qui lui parlait de sa famille.

Jackson fit une pause. Il venait de réaliser que beaucoup de souvenirs de ses parents avaient été gommés. Abby repéra le silence prématuré de son assistant.

– Jackson, que se passe-t-il ? le questionna-t-elle.

Bellamy et Tracy le regardèrent avec étonnement. Qu'arrivait-il à Jackson ?

– Je ne me souviens plus de nos parents, Tracy, avoua Jackson.

Il se leva précipitamment, recula de quelques pas et il se mit la tête dans les mains.

– Abby !

L'ancienne Chancelière plissa les yeux. Elle avait déchiffré l'attitude aberrante de Jackson. Plusieurs personnes avaient été dans ce cas-là sur l'Arche depuis quelques jours à cause de Jaha. Abby n'aimait pas du tout savoir qu'il avait succombé à cette tentation. Comment son ami avait-il pu tomber si bas ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu as pris cette puce, Jackson !

Son regard resta impartial face à cette question.

– Je suis désolé, Abby.

Il fit encore quelques pas vers l'arrière. Il se trouvait presque à la porte.

– Vraiment désolé…

Il quitta subitement la pièce. Abby l'interpella sans avoir de réponse.

Bellamy le poursuivit et laissa Abby s'occuper de Tracy. Il retrouva le jeune homme à l'autre bout du couloir, la tête inclinée vers le sol et la main posée contre le mur. La seconde était placée sur son front. Bellamy mit une main sur l'épaule de Jackson. Il se redressa et Bellamy ne vit aucune émotion sur son visage. Ce fut quelque chose qui l'effraya quand ça le frappa aux yeux. Sa réaction surprenait Bellamy, surtout que ça venait de Jackson. Lui qui était si bienveillant et sensible.

– Pourquoi Jackson ?

– Chacun fait ses propres choix dans la vie.

– Je n'ai peut-être pas suivi ton histoire familiale, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ta sœur a besoin de toi. Que tu éprouves des sentiments ou non !

– Comment retourner là-bas lorsqu'on sait que je ne réagirais plus de façon ? Si j'ai fait ce choix, c'était parce que je ne voulais plus ressentir la douleur que je ressentais depuis longtemps.

– Quelle était cette douleur ?

– J'ai passé vingt-cinq ans avec le secret d'avoir une sœur cachée. Personne jusque-là ne le savait, Abby était la seule au courant. J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour le lui dire et j'ai tout raté. Je ne voulais plus sentir la peine de voir Tracy passer devant moi, me sourire, me dire bonjour sans qu'elle sache rien. Je t'ai envié. Je n'étais plus que son ombre.

– Je ne vis pas exactement la même chose Jackson, mais tu sais que ma sœur Octavia a été cachée durant seize ans dans notre appartement. Je compatis à ta souffrance. Tu n'avais aucune raison de me jalouser. Tracy me disait souvent que cette souffrance aidait à évoluer. Tu devrais profiter des dernières heures que tu as avec elle.

– Je ne peux pas. J'aurais trop honte d'y retourner et de voir dans ces yeux ma lâcheté.

– Es-tu sûr de faire le bon choix, Jackson ?

– Oui, je le suis.

Bellamy était consterné, il n'arrivait pas à raisonner Jackson. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui dit avant de s'en aller :

– Reste dans le coin si nous devons te prévenir pour Tracy.

Bellamy rejoignit près d'Abby pour l'assister pendant que Jackson faisait les cent pas dans le couloir près de l'infirmerie. Les hurlements de Tracy retentissaient à nouveau jusqu'à lui.

ALIE apparut, Jackson la considéra.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as perdu du temps avec cette fille ! pesta-t-elle.

Jackson s'en arrachait presque les cheveux, maintenant à force d'être aussi tourmenté.

– Sors de ma tête !

– Tu es trop faible pour que je te laisse.

– Je peux gérer.

ALIE était contrariée. Jackson tentait de la combattre.

– Grâce à moi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu ne souffres plus !

– Je veux redécouvrir la souffrance. Je veux être là pour elle. Et ce n'est pas une simple _fille._ C'est _ma_ _sœur_ !

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Si quelqu'un le voyait à cet instant précis, on le penserait fou, car il se parlait à lui-même. Et pourtant, il parlait à quelqu'un, seulement, elle était invisible aux yeux des personnes qui n'avaient pas pris cette puce.

Soudain, il n'entendit plus la voix de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Tapi dans l'ombre comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, Jackson avait les bras croisés et s'était adossé à un mur.

Mais quelque chose se passa. Une forte douleur apparut au niveau de son cœur et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Abby fermait délicatement les yeux de sa jeune sœur. Elle venait de s'éteindre. Elle qui avait pourtant toute sa vie devant elle. Il s'éloigna d'eux, s'aidant du mur, parce qu'il vacillait à cause des émotions qui l'envahissaient.

De sa main, il s'accrocha à sa blouse blanche de toutes ses forces. Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal de perdre un être que l'on aimait plus que tout. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un vide sans fond. Qu'il appelait au secours sans que personne le fasse !

C'est à ce moment-là que Jackson sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais avancer en souffrant de la sorte. Qu'il était vraiment faible ! Qu'il n'avait pas autant de force qu'Abby ou Bellamy pour porter tout ce malheur qui s'abattait sur ses épaules ! Il ne lui restait à part Abby, plus personne. Son père, sa mère et maintenant sa sœur l'avaient délaissé.

La femme qui venait de lui parler se représenta à lui. Il la contempla, à bout de souffle.

– Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

– En es-tu certain ?

– Oui, je refuse d'endurer cette souffrance.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire dans ce cas… tu dois me dire que tu te soumets à moi. Ainsi, je te contrôlerais entièrement.

Il acquiesça de la tête. Jackson se redressa, Bellamy et Abby sortaient de l'infirmerie et allaient dans sa direction. L'expression qu'ils avaient sur leurs visages n'annonçait rien de bon.

– Je me soumets, chuchota Jackson avant qu'ils n'arrivent complètement en face de lui.

Devant Jackson, ils restèrent un moment tous les trois à se scruter en silence puis en fin de compte, ce fut Abby qui se chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle déglutit et son visage devint livide. Abby n'osait pas toucher Jackson et ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Elle avait du mal à admettre le fait qu'il ait pris cette chose même si elle en connaissait la raison. Cet homme avait trop souffert durant sa vie. Elle espérait au moins que de là où il était, il trouvait la paix intérieure.

Abby prit son courage à deux mains, même si elle aussi essayait de contrôler ses émotions. La disparition de Tracy lui faisait mal et la perte de son fidèle ami la déchirait complètement. Elle aussi avait perdu beaucoup de membre de sa famille. Sa fille, Clarke, depuis qu'elle était partie de l'Arche et son mari. Ici, tout le monde avait plus ou moins perdu quelqu'un. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu prêter davantage main-forte à Jackson.

– Je suis navrée, Jackson. Tracy n'a pas survécu…

Jackson gardait un calme olympien qui dérangeait.

– Toutes mes condoléances, Jackson, murmura Bellamy, bien plus affectée que lui.

Le manque d'humanité qu'avait Jackson mettait en rage Bellamy. Il secoua négativement la tête et s'excusa auprès d'Abby de la quitter, acceptant difficilement la situation.

– Je te laisse quelques minutes avec elle avant de l'inhumer.

Déclarer le décès de quelqu'un à un habitant de l'Arche, Abby n'avait jamais aimé faire cette partie-là

Elle finit par partir dans une autre direction à son tour. Jackson pénétra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas lent. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Tout le matériel électronique utilisé était éteint.

Du bout des doigts, une fois qu'il fut près de Tracy, il effleura la peau de sa sœur devenue froide. Il tira ensuite un tabouret pour le mettre de son lit et s'y installa dessus.

Elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Son corps était maculé de sang et de brûlures au premier degré. Malgré cela, il arrivait à imaginer à la perfection le visage qu'avait sa sœur avant cet horrible acte de barbarie. Il déposa une main avec délicatesse sur la joue qui était la moins mutilée et il la caressa.

– Je te demande pardon, Tracy. J'aurais dû être là plus tôt, tout ceci ne serait pas passé. Je ne voulais plus vivre ce calvaire et en voilà les conséquences. Je suis obligée de continuer dans cette lancée. Je suis un dégonflé, Tracy, un dégonflé ! Toute ma vie je l'ai été. J'ai été assez fou de penser que tu aurais pu te rallier à ALIE et à moi si tu survivais. Elle avait de grands projets pour toi.

Il s'inclina au-dessus de sa sœur et lui baisa le front.

– Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau, dans un monde meilleur et sans être des martyres de la société.

Il libéra sa main qui tomba lourdement sur le bord du lit et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons, dénué de sentiment.


End file.
